Receuil d'acrostiches
by Nakomi Yajuu
Summary: Un acrostiche est une figure de style consistant en ce que les initiales de chaque vers, lues verticalement de haut en bas, composent un mot se rapportant au sujet du poème, Accrocherez-vous à l'acrostiche ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Recueil d'acrostiche

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous le savez tous, les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto-sama et je ne fais que les emprunter dans cet exercices de style.

Accrocherez-vous aux acrostiches ?

_« Tant de mots à écrire_

_Et si peu de courage_

_Malgré cela je prends ma plume,_

_Afin de te délivrer ce message_

_Rien ne compte plus à mes yeux_

_Irréel, je serais transporté de bonheur_

_N'attendant que ta réponse_

_Alors pour mieux me comprendre_

_Relit les premières lettres de ce poème_

_Accepte tu de devenir mienne ?... »_

Shikamaru souffla un grand coup en reposant son stylo, une légère teinte rosée sur ses joues, comment pouvait il écrire des choses aussi niaises ? Et surtout pourquoi cela le mettait dans tous ses états ?

Il roula le parchemin et l'accrocha a la patte de l'aigle qui attendait patiemment, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Le jetant dans les airs il lui donna de l'élan, puis le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes et enfin de détourner le regard du volatile.

Il eu l'envie de s'allumer une cigarette et fit distraitement rouler les petits anneaux d'or surmonté d'une émeraude dans sa main… Cette fille galère le mettait dans tous ses états… se dit t-il avant de hausser les épaules, qu'importais ce détails, du moment que c'était SA fille galère.

Tout en ruminant ses pensées il n'imaginait pas qu'à l'autre bout du village, une jeune ambassadrice aux cheveux blonds comme les sables, sentait couler le long de ses joues de fines perles salées


	2. Temari Nara

Voila un nouveau poème, je tenterais de poster tout les mardis, un petit plaisir en début de semaine, et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, chaque titre donne le nom du précédent poème, au cas ou tout le monde n'aurait pas réussi a déchiffrer !

Je me suis dis que faute de beaucoup parler, Gaara se laisserait plutôt tenter par l'écriture

J'espère que vous apprécierez… mais…

Accrocherez-vous à l'acrostiche ?

_« Guidés par la soif de combat_

_Une armée, tel une lance_

_Ennemi, ce sera toi ou moi_

_Risquons tout dans cette danse_

_Rien qu'une mort nous séparera_

_Et survivre, qui aura cette chance ? »_

Gaara posa le stylo sur la table et relut une dernière fois son texte, puis, satisfait il la rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau. Se levant lentement il accrocha sa jarre dans son dos et réajusta sa tenue de combat.

Ecartant les rideaux de la tente, il vit son frère et sa sœur qu'il l'attendait, et même si aucun de prononça mot, ils comprirent parfaitement se qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment même.

Prenant la tête du trio, mais fermement suivi par ses ainés, le Kazekage monta sur le promontoire et toisa les milliers de shinobis qui dans un chaos organiser, attendait les ordres.

Une bonne partie allait probablement mourir dans cet affrontement…

Je me suis dit que ce poème collerais bien avec se que pourrait penser un ninja avant de partir en guerre, pourquoi gaara ? Je ne sais pas, il parle peu et a des responsabilisées… ça me parait assez ^^

Des propositions pour un thème s'acrostiche ?

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir avec une petite review !

Pour info, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un ou une beta, si vous êtes intéressé !


	3. Guerre

Car tel est leur nindo… Voila comme tout les mardis me voici, un theme un peu plus general

Je ne savais pas trop qui aurait pu ecrire ce texte, alors je me suis dis que ça aurait bien été le style du troisieme, enfin bref, le voici !

Accrocherez-vous a l'acrostiche ?

_N'écoutant que leur courage_

_Intransigeant dans leurs combats_

_Ne jamais verser une larme_

_Jamais montrer de sentiments_

_Au dernier souffle, ils ne regrettent_

_Si chère patrie sauvée, contre leur vie_

Le petit hiruzen se rassit, fier de lui. Ce poème qu'il avait lui même écrit semblait avoir fait sensation dans la classe, et ô comble de la joie, son sensei qui avait probablement compris l'astuce le couvait d'un regard bienveillant, toute fois percé d'un invisible regret, si jeune, et il avait déjà compris les priorités d'un shinobi… une mort certaines vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient tous avec joie…

Le futur Hokage tassa ses feuilles sous les appréciations de ses camarades, sans se douter que des années plus tard, même après son règne, les jeunes étudiant de la feuille réciteraient se poème comme une prière.

Voila ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez, si le troisième était la bonne personne pour écrire se poème, ou si vous auriez vu une autre personne.

Enfin bref toutes les critiques constructives sont appréciées !

A la prochaine !


	4. Douleurs

Un acrostiche particuliere pour moi, je sais nous ne somme pas mardi, mais voila une petite entorse a mon reglement, elle me touche beaucoup donc j'espere fort que vous l'apprecirée

Acrocherez vous a l'acrostiche ?

_Parce que tu es maintenant loin de nous_

_Alors qu'il te restait tant d'années_

_Pour toi les larmes coulent sur mes joues_

_Animées d'un pesant passé_

Devant la tombe naruto essuya rageusement ses larmes et amena le petit papier a la lueur de la flamme.

Il la regarda se consumée et les douces cendres partirent, volant au vent avec grace, emportant sa haine, ne laissant place qu'a la tristesse en son cœur.

Il se leva et parti sans se retourner, Rejoignant Sakura et Sasuke a la sortie du cimetiere, se blottit dans les bras de sa coequipière et fondit de nouveau en larme, la main de son ami sur l'epaule.

A chaque anniversaire de mort d'un de leurs parent, ils se retriuvaient tout les 3 pour epancher leur peine, puis partaient la noyée dans l'alcool, riant en chœur jusqu'au petit matin…

Voila juste un petit poeme, tout simple… J'espere sincerement qu'il vous a plus, et je vous dit a mardi prochain, en esperant une petite review me donnant votre avis !


	5. Papa

Un acrostiche un peu différentes des autres, mais simple quand on s'en rend compte

Saurez-vous la déchiffrer ? Mais surtout…

Accrocherez-vous à l'acrostiche ?

_« Tu sais qu'en guerre,_

_Me dit-on du moins…_

_Manque de stratégie pour communiquer_

_Je pense que cela est dangereux_

_T'ai-je dis que la moindre information peut nous nuire ?_

_Aime tu la vie me répète t ils ? » _

_Jiraya_

Il savait qu'il allait mourir… quand elle reconnu l'écriture, des la première phrase, Tsunade des limaces congédia les ANBU présent et même sa si douce assistante Shizune. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, ils s'emplissaient de larmes…

Il savait qu'il allait mourir, et il osait crever l'abcès qu'ils avaient entretenu depuis de si longues années ? Peut être qu'il avait besoin de se soulager avant de s'éteindre définitivement… mais elle ne voulait pas, ces quelques lignes avaient brisé la carapace qu'elle s'était savamment construite.

Elle se laissa doucement glisser contre le mur, ramenant ses bras et ses jambes contre elle. La princesse des limaces, La légendaire Tsunade, probablement la kunoichi la plus puissante de son époque, fondit en larmes comme une petite fille, pleurant son premier et dernier amour…


	6. Tu me manque, je t'aime

Dans le même style que le dernier acrostiche, il y fait écho, je pense que cela représente bien la façon dont un message, mièvre et niais peux cacher un lourd sens, et comme au contraire un message anodin, presque militaire, peut cacher tant de douceur…

Accrocherez-vous à l'acrostiche ?

_« Ce matin, je cueillais des fleurs_

_Soir et matin, je suis active_

_A ma mère je fais des bouquets sublimes_

_Sept en tout, j'ai pris des heures_

_Heures qui paraissaient minutes_

_L'attente est si longue quand je pense à toi_

_Ennemi de l'amour, j'ai mangé trop de gâteaux_

_Tomberas-tu dans mes bras ? »_

_Ta Miyuki_

Le cheval s'arrêta en se cambrant quand les gardes bloquèrent le passage de leurs lames. D'un ordre sec un des subordonnés demanda au cavalier de se découvrir et de justifier son passage. La forme sous la capuche noire serra les dents et écartant les pans de la cape, qui couvrait son corps, elle laissa sortir une main, qui bien vite abaissa la capuche, révélant une Anko souriante, d'un sourire quelques peu niais.

Les saluant d'un fort accent paysan elle fouilla a l'intérieure de sa cape et ressorti un passeport de facteur local. Le garde haussa un sourcil et comme le voulait la consigne en temps de guerre, il fouilla les sacs qui pendaient sur la croupe du cheval, en sortant quelques lettres, il les examina attentivement et ne trouvant là que des correspondances locales sans intérêt, aucun texte codés.

Il ne sut jamais a quel point il passa prés de la mort, quand anko vit qu'il avait saisit la si précieuse lettre, elle avait raffermit sa prise sur le kunai cacher dans sa cape, prête à l'égorger si son visage trahissait le moindre signe de compréhension.

Il sourit en lisant la lettre d'une certaine miyuki qui attendait son homme au pays, et remit toutes les lettres dans la sacoche, n'ayant pas le temps de toutes les lire. De toute façon cette jeune femme avait l'air trop simplette pour être dangereuse…

Il permit a anko de repartir et celle-ci, s'empressant de remettre sa capuche, éperonna violement son étalon et partit au triple galop, un sourire mauvais s'étirant sur ses lèvres rosées, au fur et a mesure que les sabots soulevant la terre humide l'éloignait du camp ennemi.

Demain à cause de sa stupidité, ils seraient tous morts… avant même que le soleil se lève

Tout les poèmes sont indépendants, celui-ci n'est pas spécialement lié au précédant, mais on peut y voir un lien… j'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas a me mettre au défi, en me proposant un mot de base pour réaliser un poème !


	7. Ce soir, a sept heure, l'ennemi tombera

Probablement celui que j'aime le moins…. Un peu niais je trouve, c'est un sujet trop traité, peut être est ce pourquoi il me déplait… mais mon avis importe peu !

Ah et puis je sais je l'ai poster tard gomen, j'avais oublier, avec le peu de rewiew je me sui demandée si ce recueil plaisait… Mais bon,

La vraie question est…

Accrocherez-vous à l'acrostiche ?

_As-tu ta place ici bas_

_Monde de larmes et de combats_

_Où la séparation est quotidien_

_Ultime échappatoire ? Inévitable douleur ?_

_Risque, je tiens à te prendre…_

La jeune femme pressa la lettre contre son cœur… elle avait tellement attendu ces mots… Et enfin l'élu de son cœur se décidait

Une soudaine bourrasque de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux roses, et bien que frissonnante, elle s'allongea sur le toi, attendant patiemment son corbeau

Arf, je sais, c'est cucul hein ? fin bref

Si vous désirez me donner un mot, pour que je tente d'en faire un poème, n'hésitez pas !


	8. Amour

Voila un petit truc tout doux, tout sucré, juste pour les fetes, ça m'est venue comme ça alors que j'attedandais a l'aeroport…. Bref bref comme d'hab, c'est ma vie !

Accrocherez vous a l'acrostiche ?

_Juste quelques phrases de bonheur  
>Oublions tout nos soucis<br>Y a-t-il un plus merveilleux endroit  
>Et de plus doux moments a passés, que<br>Unis avec ceux que nous aimons ?  
>Surement pas<br>Et nous avons la chance d'etres tous ensembles  
>Si rare sont les moments de quietude <em>

_Fils et filles de la feuille  
>En l'honneur de ceux qui sont tombés<br>Tous en cœur, rions, chantons, dansons  
>Et que notre joie rechauffe les coeurs<br>Si douce periode de paix _

Pendant que la venerable Tsunade, hokage cinquieme du nom, recitait ce poeme en presence de tout son village, un silence quasi religieux avait pris toute l'assemblée.

Tout le monde ecoutait attentivement et s'en impregnait, enfin sauf les plus jeunes, pas encore genin ou ne comptant pas le devenir, bien plus interéssé par les magnifiques decorations dont le village était paré.

Et dans ce paysage féerique, toutes les personnes en age de lire et d'ecrire, retenait avec soin les premieres lettres de chaque vers, c'était bien connu dans le village que la princesses des limaces avait gardée ce vieux tics de son defunt ecrivain, pour faire passer un message encore plus fort.

Lorsque qu'elle finis le dernier vers, tout le village applaudit a s'en rompre les mains, tendit que les spectacles commençaient un peu partout, que les stands s'animaient, et que au loin, de sublime feux d'artifice decoraient le ciel si noir qui veillait avec sagesse sur le village de la Feuille.

Voila, j'espere que ça vous a plus, j'ai pris plaisir a l'ecrire et le message est vrai ! N'hesitez pas a laisser une petite rewiew, histoire d'encouragée l'auteure ! ou bien laisser une idée de theme pour le prochain fin bref principalement

De tres bonnes fêtes, plein de bonheur a vous, profitez, la vie est courte !

Et a l'année prochaine ^^


	9. Joyeuses Fetes

Me revoilà, pour une fois que je publie vraiment un mardi ^^ '  
>Fin bref, voila mon petit poème, un peu plus triste, je l'aime bien mais ce n'est pas la question, je veux VOTRE avis<p>

Accrocherez vous a l'acrostiche ?

_Fallait il que je sois_

_Alors que je suis si faible_

_Invitée dans une telle équipe _

_Ballotée entre le Kyubi_

_Les sharingans tourbillonnants_

_Et bien, je vais vous soulager_

_Stupide boulet toujours trainant_

_Simple fillette a protégée_

_En espérant que vos vies en soient simplifiées_

Naruto tomba a genoux et fondit en larmes, tenant la feuille dans sa main, chiffonnée et compressée. La terre tournait, sa vue se brouillait et il se tordait de douleur et de tristesse.

Il avait mal, terriblement mal, et même la main de son tendre amour qui serrait de toute ses force son épaule, retenant difficilement des sanglots étouffés, même le bruit de son sensei qui se laissait glisser contre un mur, trop choqué, même la porte qui s'ouvrait en fracas laissant passer sa vénérable hokage ne le sortirent de sa crise.

C'était sa faute, tout était de sa faute, depuis que Sasuke était revenu, ils coulaient un paisible amour, il avait repris ses entrainements souvent avec Kakashi, et il en avait délaissé sa meilleure amie, avait été aveuglé par son amour et n'avait pas vu sous les faux sourires crispés que la rose lui faisait, le terrible sentiment d'abandon qui l'habitait.

Et elle reposait la, contre le mur, une boite de cachet vide a coté d'elle, médecin elle y avait facilement eut accès, une mort douce et sans douleur, mais une mort tout de même. Comme endormie, son air de poupée désarticulée faisait ressortir la pâleur de ses trais et la maigreur de ses joues.

Alors il tremblait, pleurait et criais a la fois, comme un enfant meurtris ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, laissant juste libre cours a ses sentiments.

Elle était morte, a cause de lui, et il ne s'en remettrait jamais…

Un peu triste je vous le concède, mais c'est venu comme ça, je rappelle juste que tous mes acrostiches sont indépendant les uns des autres, n'ont aucun rapport et absolument aucun ordre chronologique, je les laisses volontairement vague, ce sont juste des moments possibles et envisageables a mon avis.

En espérant que cela vous ais plut, et que vous me le fassiez savoir a l'aide d'une petite rewiew

Ah et je commence a sécher niveau thèmes donc si vous avez une idée, une envie, n'hésitez pas !


	10. Faiblesse

Et me voila, comme tout les mardis ! Fin bref j'espere que cela vous plaira

Accrocherez vous a l'acrostiche ?

Sa main serrais de toute ses forces sa poitrine, il avait mal, tellement mal, mais il se devait de retrouver son calme.

_Comme une vague profonde  
>Onde de haine pure<br>L'envie de la laisser s'exprimer _

_En est presque douloureuse  
>Reste en moi fleau<br>En mon fond je te contiens_

Il sentit une main se posée sur son epaule et tournant la tete il pu voir Sakura, un doux sourire sur les levres, angelique malgré le sang qui coulait abondamment sur sa tempe, ses vetements dechirer et crasseux.

En arriere plan, Kakashi qui le regardait, ses yeux en demi lune, signe d'un sourire caché sous son masque a moité dechiré.

Ses yeux recouvrirent leurs couleur bleu abandonnant le rouge vif qui les coloraient. Interieurement, le Kyubi emit un long grognement de rage, il les pensaient loin ! Ils ne devaient pas venir si tot… Il se roula en boule dans sa cage, ce sera pour une autre fois, il fera craquer son porteur et verra enfin la lumiere du jour de ses propres yeux, et ce jour la, le monde shinobi regrettera…

Il regrettera d'avoir enfermer le grand Kyubi…

Le contexte est fait a la va vite et me deçoit un peu… Fin bref j'espere que ça vous a plut !

N'hesitez pas a laisser une rewiew !


	11. Colere

Gomen ._. J'ai pas posté la semaine dernière ^^' Bon, certes, je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un suis mon recueil mais bon… Je me plais a croire que si !  
>Bref, moins de blabla, plus de poèmes.<p>

Accrocherez-vous à l'acrostiche ?

Posant un œil bienveillant du haut de la tour du Kage, Iruka regardait en compagnie de celui-ci les différentes équipes qui se rencontraient un peu partout dans le village.

Cela devait maintenant faire une heure qu'ils se découvraient mutuellement. Il enfourna machinalement la petite feuille dans sa poche, la caressant doucement du doigt.

_ Ensemble, la depuis une heure  
>Quatre personnes se sont rencontrés<br>Une nouvelle famille, la leur  
>Incassable lien seront forgés<br>Par le sang, les larmes, la sueur  
>Et leurs vies a jamais liées<em>

Sarutobi s'approcha derrière lui et posant une main réconfortante, sachant très bien le petit rituel auquel s'adonnait le professeur tout les ans.

C'est toujours aussi vrai, hein Iruka…

Toujours autant Hokage-sama…

Le dauphin se retourna et lui adressa un sourire, teinté de tristesse

J'ai toujours l'impression de les perdre….

Le vénérable dirigeant hocha longuement la tête et lui tapota le dos

Tu sais bien que non… Jamais il n'oublie, tu es aussi de la famille tu le sais !

Le professeur ne répondit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison.

Comme tout les ans, il était triste, mais tellement heureux pour ses chers élèves…

Bah…voila…. ? Fin je crois ^^

Comme d'hab j'espère que ça vous a plut, j'espère fortement une petite rewiew, et vous rappelle que mon petit cerveau a du mal a trouver des nouveaux thèmes !... Help ?


	12. Equipe

Je poste vraiment un mardi pour une fois ._.

Bon, le contexte est un peu particulier, et est adressé a une personne qui ne lira probablement jamais ces écrits… Stupide non ? ^^ Bref… J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira !  
>Je remercie Zazafona pour sa rewiew et surtout pour son idée de thème, ça m'aide vraiment parce que je suis un peu a sec, donc ton thème sera probablement le prochain a sortir, faut juste que je lui ponde un contexte… Bref, trêve de blabla,<p>

Accrocherez-vous à l'acrostiche ?

* * *

><p>Transie de peur, la jeune femme était blottie dans son lit, ses sentiments tourbillonnants en elle, elle ne pouvait même plus discerner si la tristesse, la peur ou l'impuissance la mettait dans cet état.<p>

Son nez ultrasensible lui desservait pour une fois, et l'odeur acre du sang lui soulevait le cœur, cependant ce qui la rendait malade, c'est qu'elle était la coupable de la coulée de ce liquide vital. Le sang sur les draps, son propre sang…

Elle serra les dents et contracta les poings tandis que les larmes salés coulaient sur ses joues, glissant lentement sur les tatouages qui ornaient ses joues. Rouges. Comme le sang. Celui qui maculait ses avants bras, ses draps et ses pensées. Celui qui maculait l'esprit de tout les shinobis. Celui qui maculait lors de la dernière guerre son frère, sa mère et ceux qui lui étaient cher. Et celui qui maculerait bientôt de nouveau ceux qu'elle aimait puisque son village était encore une fois appeler a reprendre les armes pour se défendre…

Hana étouffa de nouveau des sanglots douloureux tandis que le sang des coupures sur son avant bras continuait de coulé. Elle se sentait impuissante, elle la fière et impertinente Hana, craignait la mort, non pas pour elle, mais pour ceux qu'elle aimait, mais encore une fois elle devrait assister sans pouvoir vraiment agir a cette dangereuse danse avec la faucheuse.

Encore une fois la femme chien avait saisie un kunai et s'était entaillée la peau, marquant dans la chaire sa peur, son impuissance… Oui, Hana s'était gravée dans la peau son angoisse…

_ Agrippé par la peur  
>Ne voyant de moyen de s'en sortir<br>Grandissante, imposante  
>Ou que tu sois, elle peut te prendre<br>Irréelle et figeante  
>Si fourbe, te prend si vite<br>Silencieuse te tord les tripes  
>Et se retire te laissant faible<em>

Repensant a ce souvenir, la jeune Inuzuka caressa doucement la cicatrice présente sur son avant bras, et elle pouvait maintenant y repenser sereinement.

Sa peur n'avait pas passée, elle est omniprésente dans la vie de shinobi, mais elle avait appris a vivre avec, arrêtant de se mutiler, se guérir…

On ne peut empêcher ses instincts les plus primaires que sont les sentiments… Mais on peut vivre avec, grâce a la famille, a l'amour, a l'amitié, on transcende tout…

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, elle pouvait afficher un sourire sincère au monde.

* * *

><p>Bon la fin est un peu guimauve mais bon… Ya un message a faire passer, certes cucul la praline, mais bien vrai…<br>Anyway, comme d'hab je me perds ^^'

J'espère que cela vous a plut, et attend avec impatiente des rewiew, impressions, thèmes !


	13. Angoisse

Hey me revoilà ! Comme dit précédemment, ce thème m'as été proposer par Zazafona ! L'inspiration ne me venait pas sur la nature en tant que plantes, éléments, ect, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'es venu comme ça..  
>J'espère que cela vous plairas, et que le poème te plait Zazafona ^^<p>

Accrocherez vous a l'acrostiche ?

* * *

><p>Vidant son sac dans le campement, Ino se dépoussiéra ses vêtements et entreprit de déplier la tente qu'elle partagerais avec deux inconnues de sa section.<p>

Elle soupira, ses parents, ses coéquipiers, son sensei et tout ses amis lui manquait, ils étaient peut être même déjà morts…

Les larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues rosées a cette pensée, elle les séchas précipitamment et finissant de déplier son sac de couchage, elle sortit précipitamment une petite trousse violette.

Elle en sorti un petit miroir, simple et pratique dans lequel elle se regarda. Ses yeux avaient un peu gonflés et son blush avait coulé… Elle soupira et entreprit de chercher de quoi cacher se visage affreux et faible.

Tout en fouillant dans sa trousse a maquillage, elle vit un petit papier qui n'avait pas sa place ici, elle le déplia et reconnu l'écriture de son père, siégeant auprès des Kages, il occupait une place importante et était donc un cible majeure…

_« Ne serait ce pas pour te cachée  
>Aux yeux d'un monde si critiquant ?<br>Tu te maquille si parfaitement  
>Un visage si faux et parfait<br>Reprend toi mon enfant  
>En tant de guerre, la beauté importe peu »<em>

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup, son père avait raison, et ses mots venant de sa part étaient encore plus fort… Les larmes manquèrent de couler de nouveau, ces mots sonnaient aussi comme une dernière recommandation paternelle, comme un adieu…

Elle se saisit d'un coton et l'imbiba de démaquillant, avant de passer lentement l'objet sur son visage, enlevant les diverses parures qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre.

Et bien que les yeux un peu rouge, elle sortit de sa tente, dévoilant pour la première fois depuis longtemps un visage naturel, et souriant.

Oui, maintenant Ino était prête a affronter le monde…

* * *

><p>Arf, je n'aime pas trop le contexte, fais un peu a la vas vite… Bref, en espérant que cela vous a plut, et que je recevrais plein de rewiews pour connaitre vos impressions et de nouveaux thèmes a exploités !<p> 


	14. Nature

Héhéhéhé forcement un petit acrostiche pour la St Valentin ! Malgré que je ne supporte pas cette fête, je me suis sentie inspirée, par le coté un peu moins rose des petits couples qui nagent dans un nuage rose… Parce que forcement, dans les histoires d'amour, il y en a des a sens uniques qui font mal ! Bref, je crache mon venin un petit coup, ça fait du bien ^^

Accrocherez-vous à l'acrostiche ?

* * *

><p>Posant sa plume à coter d'elle, Temari sourit, d'un léger sourire amer… Elle l'avait fait, elle la grande insensible, celle qui jamais n'aimerait d'amour, avait craquée pour un homme.<p>

Et en plus elle se retrouvait la, assise contre un arbre à lui écrire une lettre, pour une fête stupide et commerciale… Elle était tombée bien bas…

_Surement stupide de t'écrire cette lettre  
>Tu ne la liras jamais, du moins je l'espère<br>Vaut tu vraiment que je me creuse la tête comme ça ?  
>A la fin, je ne sais toujours pas se que je ressens pour toi ...<br>L'amour, c'est chiant, ça ne fait que souffrir  
>En te voyant roucouler avec cette conne<br>Nulle autre envie que de la tuée Et,  
>Te forcer a me regardée dans les yeux<br>Impossible, je n'ai pas le courage… Pourquoi ?  
>Ne me vois tu pas ?<em>

A l'heure actuelle il devait être entrain de fêter ce jour avec sa petite amie, sa coéquipière… Ino Yamanaka, qui surement folle de joie dégustait des chocolats préfabriqué que ce flemmard aurait acheté pour elle…  
>Le sourire de la sunnienne s'agrandit, toujours aussi acide dans son cœur… Il détestait probablement cette fête autant qu'elle, mais le bonheur des gens autours de lui l'importait plus…<p>

Elle grelotta quelques peu, le climat a Konoha était bien plus frais qu'a Suna… Elle senti une gouttes sur son épaule, elle rit jaune. Elle se demandait comment cette scène pourrait être plus pitoyable ? Une jeune femme esseulée, dans la foret, entrain d'écrire une lettre a un imbécile qui n'arrivait pas a la considérée comme plus qu'une amie, et qui ne voyait pas qu'elle l'aimait, une jeune femme qui avait vu ledit jeune homme jouer avec sa chérie, une jeune femme qui avait du écouter l'homme qu'elle aimait spéculer sur sa relation avec sa coéquipière, une jeune femme qui trahissait toutes ses valeurs pour coucher sur le papier ses sentiments un jour ridicule.

Simple, rajouté de la pluie, et la scène sera encore plus navrante…

Elle déposa la feuille sur l'herbe tendre et se saisit d'un kunai, et en approcha la pointe du tronc de l'arbre pour retranscrire comme elle l'avait souvent vu faire, un poème d'un style un peu particulier mais qu'elle trouvait si beau

_Sentiment oppressant et omniprésent_

_Le bonheur pourtant si près du malheur_

_Amour_

Elle reposa l'arme dans sa poche a kunai, et s'adossant de nouveau a l'arbre, elle fouilla dans sa poche, en ressortant une petite pièce de shogi, elle passa doucement le doigt dessus, avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux humide qui pendait devant ses yeux en place.

_« - Héhéhéhé ! J'ai gagné Shika !_

_- Tss apparemment… _

_Le jeune homme détourna le regard, il l'avait laissée gagner, et ils le savaient tout deux, mais cela lui faisait tout de même plaisir… Il saisit une des pièces du plateau et l'envoya vers la kunoichi, qui l'attrapa facilement_

_- Le général de jade ? Demanda t elle en observant la pièce. Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu as gagné, et faute de pierre blanche, disons que nous marquerons le seul jour ou tu m'as vaincu, d'une pièce de shogi ! Un léger sourire ironique sur les lèvres, il la regardait._

_- Pfff je te battrais encore mieux la prochaine fois ! Dit la jeune femme en lui tirant la langue. Le général de jade… Ca me va bien !_

_- Ca va avec tes yeux blondasse ! »_

La jeune femme sera la pièce dans sa main, de toute ses forces, de rage et de douleur, tandis que sa mèche retombait devant sa tete quelle tenait a présent baissée.

La pluie l'avait totalement trempée, une averse s'étant abattue pendant qu'elle voyageait dans ses souvenirs, et les gouttes tombaient inlassablement au sol, tandis que son corps d'agitait de petites convulsions et qu'un léger gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres…

Non, Temari ne pleurait pas, c'était seulement la pluie qui tombait sur ses joues…

* * *

><p>Putain maintenant que c'est fini, je me rends compte a quel point c'est déprimant… ._. Le deuxième poème n'est pas un acrostiche, ne cherchez pas ^^ C'est un clin d'œil a un ami, mais si vous reconnaissez le style du poème, faite m'en part !<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plus, j'ai prit grand plaisir l'écrire du moins ! Comme d'hab, rewiews, commentaires et idées de thèmes sont appréciés !


	15. St Valentin

Bon, vous auriez totalement le droit de m'attaquer pour me frapper parce que ça fait trois semaines je crois, que je n'ais pas poster…. Pour ma défense je dirais, vacances, manque d'inspiration, flemme Ca passe ?

Bon et bien me revoilà, je compte bien reprendre mon rythme, et m'excuse de mon absence, j'espère que vous avez été…. Patients ?

Accrocherez-vous à l'acrostiche ?

* * *

><p><em>Précieuse vertu<br>Aux multiples avantages  
>Tant la possédée est utile, et<br>Incommodant son manque…  
>Et pourtant, jeunesse,<br>Ne vas t'elle pas de paire avec son contraire ?  
>Cherche, non pas la réponse, mais a l'acquérir<br>Eloges de la patience_

Justement, Kakashi pensait avec un sourire amer a ce petit poème, la patience était une des qualités les plus importante chez les ninjas.

Savoir se tapir dans l'ombre pendant des heures en guettant le moment propice, s'entrainer dur pendant des mois pour maitriser une technique, ou même simplement faire la queue aux bureaux des missions… Tout demandait une certaine patience !

Alors quand l'argenté reçu son équipe de genin, qu'il vit le dernier des Uchiwa, plein d'une énergie vengeresse, la jeune Sakura, pleine d'énergie de l'amour, et le Kyubi, plein d'énergie tout court, il se demanda quand, et comment ils apprendraient…

Bon, certes en regardant Gai et Lee, il se dit qu'il n'était pas le plus mal lotis, et se surprenait a soutenir du fond du cœur Ten Ten et Neji, mais tout de même !

Alors il avait fait une croix sur sa bonne résolution d'arriver a l'heure, cette équipe de genins prometteur l'avait motivé a changer un peu ses habitudes, passer un peu moins de temps devant la stèle…

Mais définitivement, ils ne te méritaient pas ! Alors au contraire, il avait pris plus de temps, beaucoup plus de temps, se disant que peut être il comprendrait petit a petit la leçon.

Mais quand quelques mois après il leur déclama ce poème d'une voix forte et calme…

Tout ce que ces sales petits marmots trouvèrent a dire, c'est qu'il s'inventait des s'excuse pour qu'ils cautionnent son retard !

Alors il avait abandonné…

Si seulement a l'époque il avait su…. Si il avait su que Sasuke se détruirait en cherchant de toutes ses forces son frère et que pour le battre il s'exilerait des années entières pour progresser, reniant peu a peu toute humanité pour atteindre pas a pas ce but…

Si seulement a l'époque il avait su… Si il avait su que Sakura s'entrainerait longuement avec le meilleur maitre pour elle, juste pour rattraper ses deux puissants coéquipiers, qu'elle abandonnerait, ou du moins surpasserait lentement son amour pour l'uchiwa, pour le bien de Naruto et qu'elle irait jusqu'à tenter de le tuer.

Si seulement a l'époque il avait su… Si il avait su que Naruto irait poursuivre son entrainement avec les plus grands de ce monde, atteignant un niveau jamais vu, qu'il irait outre les ressentiments des membres de son propre village, pour petit a petit, leurs prouvés sa valeur, qu'il ne cesserait d'essayer de sauver Sasuke, attendant chaque rencontre et le traquant implacablement pour le changer…

Alors peut être que Kakashi Hatake aurait révisé son enseignement…

* * *

><p>Bah euh ._. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas écris, et hum, c'est sortit tout seul, j'espère que vous avez aimer, je vous encourage vivement a laisser une petite rewiew, et a me donner des thèmes, je sèche vraiment…<br>A mardi prochain !


	16. Patience

Salut a tous et a toutes, je suis bien la un mardi pour une fois ^^ Je tiens à faire une entrée triomphale a Celine96 parce qu'elle a accepté la lourde tache d'être ma beta ! Et pour vous prouvez a quel point je suis une horrible fanficeuse, vu que j'ai pondu ça a la dernière minute… Bah elle même ne l'a pas vu ^^ mais je promets de travailler en avance pour vous offrir des acrostiches de meilleur qualité !

Accrocherez vous a l'acrostiche ?

* * *

><p><em>Ribambelle de saveurs<em>

_Aux milles couleurs et gouts_

_Merveille culinaire de bonheur  
>Echantillon de perfection si doux<em>

_Nulle ne prendra votre place dans mon cœur_

_Simple confession à vous_

Un silence de mort régnait, alors que tout le monde dans la petite échoppe peinaient a se reconnecter avec la réalité.

Sakura, Kakashi et Sasuke regardaient avec des yeux ronds leur compagnon qui un pied posé sur le bar affichait un sourire beat, les joues rouges et les yeux embués. Yeux qui clignèrent avec difficulté, avant que leur propriétaire s'étale lamentablement au sol, le silence maintenant ponctué de ronflements sonores.

Les yeux du sensei passèrent de la petite bouteille de saké, à son élève affalé au sol. L'élève, la bouteille. La bouteille, l'élève.

Comment diable cet imbécile heureux avait il pu être soûl au point de dormir, en ayant ingérer une si petite quantité d'alcool ?

Comment diable cette tornade blonde avait pu ne pas vomir après avoir ingurgité tant de nourriture ? Question qu'au passage les trois quarts de Konoha se posait…

Mais diantre ! Comment diable Naruto Uzumaki avait pu réaliser et improviser ce sublime poème qui était en plus une figure de style subtile ?

Alors les membres de la team 7 encore vaillant se concertèrent du regard et acquiescèrent tous silencieusement.

Plus jamais on ne ferait boire Naruto Uzumaki, c'était bien trop… Troublant !

* * *

><p>Bizarrement, c'est un acrostiche dont je suis assez satisfaite, il sonne bien je trouve, surtout pour un poème qui parle de nouilles ._ .' Donc voila, un poème sur un ton bien plus léger, et gai je trouve, imaginer le contexte m'as bien fait rire ! Je remercie Zazafona pour son idée de thème qui m'as inspiré, j'essaierait d'en faire plus souvent, mais la qualité de mes acrostiche est décuplé si le thème correspond a mon état d'esprit. Dans le cas présent, ça coordinait bien ^^<p>

A mardi prochain !


	17. Ramens

Salut à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà, un mardi pour une fois, je trouve que je m'améliore ! ^^ Bon et bien, un thème joyeux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
>Accrocherez-vous à l'acrostiche ?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Langue qui fourche<em>

_A la faveur du subconscient_

_Parfait révélateur des pensées cachées_

_Surveille bien tes mots_

_Un risque qu'ils dépassent ta pensée_

_Se profile bien souvent_

Paisiblement adossé à l'arbre de leur terrain d'entrainement, Sai tenait comme a son habitude sa large planche de dessin sur ses genoux croisé.

D'un mouvement souple de poignet, il faisait courir le pinceau imbibé d'encre le long de la feuille rugueuse d'un blanc cassé.

Il leva un œil amusé sur la scène qu'il peignait, un jeune homme blond, totalement assommé, et une jeune femme à l'air courroucé et aux longs cheveux roses qui mangeait un bento par de petits coups de baguettes, assise sur le blondinet, comme un boxeur surplombant son adversaire vaincu.

Dans l'espace qu'il avait laissé à cette utilisation, il marqua un court poème de son invention, une inspiration qui lui était venue sur le moment.

Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il maitrisait les émotions les plus basiques, mais quelque chose lui disait que la chaleur qui lui montait dans le ventre et la gorge était de l'amusement.

Sur le haut de son œuvre, il marqua comme un titre la phrase qui avait tout déclenché.

_« Oh ma Sakura ! Mégère et pleine de grâce !... Nan oups, pardon ! »_


	18. Lapsus

Et bien me voilà ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard, mais mon précieux ordi d'amour m'as lâche T.T J'espère encore le sauvé mais bon voilà, c'est ma vie… Je vais donc essayer de maintenir le rythme.

C'est un peu improviser mais bon voilà ^^  
>Accrocherez-vous a l'acrostiche ?<p>

* * *

><p><em>C'est une aptitude a avoir<br>A utiliser en toute situation  
>Le quotidien où la guerre<br>Car un manque conduira bien vite  
>Une vie trop brève<br>Le monde ne pardonne pas une erreur_

Les mains jointes devant son visage, la jeune fille se mordillait la lèvres d'un air concentré. Sentant une légère goutte de sueur perler le long de sa tempe pour glisser jusqu'à sa nuque avec lenteur, elle frissonna et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'autant plus.

Elle était bloquée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire ! Tout ce qu'elle imaginait serais probablement contré par son adversaire. Beaucoup trop de choses dépendait de sa victoire, et la défaite n'était pas envisageable.

Ses mains restèrent dans une position qu'elle avait d'ailleurs volé a son adversaire et qui contre toute attente ne l'aidait absolument pas dans le moment précis.

Puis tout se passa très vite, elle avait oublié d'inclure les éléments extérieurs, et un fin sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Quand Shikamaru regarda sa compagne, et ce sourire de mauvaise augure sur son doux visage bronzé.

Alors quand elle se leva brusquement en renversant la table de shogi pour se jeter sur lui et plaquer passionnément mais tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, il comprit que même si il avait tout calculer a l'avance, Temari arriverait toujours a le surprendre.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espere que ça vous a plus, et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'informer ! ^^ En esperant que je poste de mon ordi mardi prochain :3<p> 


	19. Calculs

Bon ! Me voilà, je poste un jeudi… Honte à moi ^^ Enfin, les vacances au lieu de m'aider à plus écrire, m'occupent encore plus ._.

Accrocherez-vous à l'acrostiche ?

* * *

><p><em>Mystérieuse surface polie<em>

_Irréel reflet de l'âme_

_Renvoi du masque affiché_

_Ou de l'être en dedans caché_

_Intérieur à son grand dam_

_Révéler sa plus grande envie_

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke regardait le plafond pensivement. Sans reposer son esprit il reposait son corps qui après tout ces entrainements acharnés, savourait avec délectation ce moment de calme journalier.

Brusquement, il se leva, pas spécialement rapidement, mais son corps ressentit chaque mouvements comme si on le transperçait de milliers d'aiguilles. Mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il était un Uchiwa, un Uchiwa ne souffrait pas, ou du moins ne le montrait pas.

Il avança doucement jusqu'à sa salle de bain, froide et impersonnelle comme sa chambre, et s'appuya contre le lavabo, avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau.

Puis il leva lentement la tête, quand soudainement il croisa deux orbes noirs. Il se tétanisa, la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé était Itachi, mais à présent, il reconnaissait ses propres pupilles charbonneuses.

Alors il se regarda dans l'ensemble, observant son visage pale et fermé, sa peau blanche, ses cheveux d'ébène. Il apprécia ce qu'il voyait, aucun ennemi ne pourrait se sentir à l'aise face à toute la puissance contenue en lui, et dont rien ne paraissait.

Mais tout d'un coup sa vision se troubla, et il se cramponna contre les bords en porcelaine du lavabo pour ne pas défaillir, et quand sa vision du monde fut de nouveau claire, ce n'était plus la vision fière et puissante qui se tenait devant lui.

Il se voyait petit, petit et impuissant. Tremblant de peur tandis que son frère toisait les corps encore chaud de tout son clan. Il voyait des larmes salées perler lentement le long de ses petites joues jadis rebondies. Il croyait ressentir de nouveau toute la solitude dont il s'était maintenant accommodé.  
>Mais non ! Sasuke Uchiwa ne se sentait pas seul ! Sasuke Uchiwa ne pleurait pas ! Même si devant ses yeux dansaient maintenant des visions fugitives de son équipe d'antan….<p>

Alors quand devant lui, quand il vit son propre visage, celui qu'il peinait tant à garder indéchiffrable, quand il vit ses larmes qui coulant le long de ses joues creuses, son poing se lança de lui même pour venir briser cette vison insupportable.

Et quand le sang chaud ruissela sur les phalanges de l'Uchiwa, qui, haletant, contemplait son image maintenant fragmentée, il se promit de maintenant d'éviter tout miroir.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, et que vous me laisserez des rewiews ! Ce thème m'as été donné il y a longtemps par… Bah je sais plus vraiment, je suis tête en l'air, sumimasen ! En tout cas je remercie cette personne et vous encourage tous vivement à m'en donner !<br>Ah et la semaine prochaine, je ne pense pas poster, vu que je vais me perdre au fin fond de la campagne sans wifi….. ToT Mais je vais en profiter pour écrire et prendre de l'avance ! :D


	20. Miroir

Sumimasen * S'incline * J'ai disparu de la circulation, faute d'inspiration, de temps et tant d'autres choses... J'espere que ce texte vous plaira, et je vous promet d'en poster un autre demain pour me faire pardonner ^^  
>Accrocherez vous a l'acrostiche ?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Farouche force de la nature, être vivant<em>  
><em>Eternel dévoreur du temps<em>  
><em>Une lame à double tranchant<em>

Itachi était un homme extrêmement dangereux. Cela tout le monde le savait. Intelligent, d'une beauté rare, et possédant deux des pupilles les plus puissantes en ce monde.

Quiconque apercevait ces yeux rougeoyants signait immanquablement sa perte. Inlassablement, il avait plongé dans des journées entières de supplice ses ennemis. Mais outre les capacités les plus connues que renfermait ce don héréditaire, il possédait une technique qu'il révélait bien moins souvent, et pour causes, les rares personnes qui avaient eut à faire face à cette force, avaient péris en emportant leur secret.

Ces sublimes orbes rouges renfermaient un feu d'une noirceur égale à l'âme qu'on lui prêtait. Un feu d'une puissance sans égale, qui ne s'arrêtait que lorsque sa cible n'était plus. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'on avait qualifier le massacre de son clan...

La maitrise de ce pouvoir en avait fait un shinobi encore plus puissant, et son apparente invulnérabilité n'en avait été que renforcée…

En effet, comment combattre un homme à qui la forme la plus déchainée de nature obéissait totalement ?

Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'était que lorsque Itachi posait son regard sur le corps flamboyant de son ennemi en train de mourir, il ne l'entrapercevait qu'à peine. Seul bougeait sous ses yeux ses souvenirs qui le meurtrissaient, ceux de son frere et de son village Ses yeux comme son ame ne survivaient qu'a grande peine...


End file.
